


Don't You Think Dealing Blame is a Hazard

by Pretence101



Series: And I'm Still Standing (Isn't That Enough?) [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt, Gen, semi-Hydra Simmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretence101/pseuds/Pretence101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is realistic. She knows that its a complicated situation, and the plan wasn't made, or anticipated, to run smoothly. To expect that would be foolish. Unfortunately, that doesn't make it any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Think Dealing Blame is a Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> I had this scene from when I first thought up the idea. I knew this would need to be between Jemma and Skye/Daisy and I like how its turned out!  
> Only thing you need to know for this chapter is that Gonzales was never killed by Jiaying, and is the Director of Shield instead of Coulson (That is touched upon more in other scenes).

Jemma is used to waking up in foreign places by now. Trying to keep her off Shield's radar, coupled with powered people popping up all over the globe, meant she would travel to different bases, sometimes countries, every few months. It's been about two weeks, and Jemma has gotten familiar with the layout of her room here; desert landscapes on the opposite wall, drawers to the left, desk on the right, a quite adorable antique bedside table. But when she wakes up to see dull, grey blocks of wall, right next to her face, she's somewhat startled.

Jolting up, she takes in her surroundings. There's the bed she's on, a square light on the roof...and nothing else to speak of. There's no mistaking it for a cell. Her head is swarming with questions, and it only intensifies when she notices Daisy sitting straight laced and solemn on a chair a few feet in front of her. Jemma quickly swings over legs to the floor and begins to walk towards Daisy, hoping for some answers, but Daisy stops her in her tracks.

“I wouldn't do that it I were you.”

It's then Jemma observes the bold red line, clearly defining the border of the cell. Cautiously, she stretches her hand out the last few inches towards it, and jerks it back in shock when a gridded beam illuminates, hot against her fingers. 

Even when they found her she wasn't locked up. It doesn't make sense.

Although, that's not entirely true. It could make sense. Which would only mean one thing.

Jemma uses all the willpower at her disposal to keep up the innocent surprise she has to display. 

“Skye, what is this? Where am I? What's happening?” 

“It's called Vault D. The barrier that's stopping you from coming any closer is controlled by this tablet.” Daisy holds it up for clarification. “In fact, everything in this cell is controlled from here. I can mute you, change the air pressure, and well, pretty much anything. It's quite extraordinary.” 

“Why am I here? I was cleared of association with any Hydra...”

“Are you really though?” Daisy turns the tablet around. The screen shows a plain text message, contrast against the white background. 

_I'M IN. JUST GIVE ME SOME TIME. I WON'T LET YOU DOWN._

Jemma fights the urge to swallow the lump wedged in her throat. It's not a particularly incriminating message, such a tiny collection of words, so easy to hide. But the fact is was hidden is to obvious to just excuse away. She needed more time, more trust. It hasn't been long enough. She doesn't have room to explain.

Daisy continues to talk, flipping the tablet back around. “It was difficult to decrypt, I'll commend you on that. I almost didn't find it. I didn't want to believe I found it. I managed to stay in denial, give myself countless excuses, until May saw. She said we couldn't ignore the facts in front of us, as much as it hurt.” 

“That...uh....I can....” Jemma is at a complete loss for what to say, her brain struggling to catch up, to invent an defence that will make everything fall back into place. 

Daisy's demeanour changes at that point; becomes gentle, more desperate, perched on the edge of her seat. 

“Did we get it wrong? Did they brainwash you? Are they threatening you? We can help, Jemma, I promise.” 

There is so much concern, so much blind hope, in Daisy's eyes; the guilt brings bile to Jemma's throat. She wants to lie. So, so badly. She wants to say she's being controlled, forced to comply, but the words die on her lips. Instead she gives a slow shake of her head. 

Daisy's voice is painfully quiet when she speaks. “May thought so. I had hoped otherwise.” 

Jemma can't continue down this line of questioning, knowing where it's inevitably headed, can't handle it right now. She glances at the stairs behind Daisy, leading up to the base. “Does everyone else know?” 

“Not yet, but they will know in the morning. I wanted to give you a chance to talk first.” 

“We could have talked in my room. You didn't need to lock me up. I'm not a threat.” Jemma tries to hide the harsh tone, though it's not very effective. She doesn't want to alienate Daisy further, but she can't help it. 

“It was probably an unneeded precaution, I admit, but we thought it was best, depending on what you had to say. Obviously we were right.” 

“I promise you Hydra did not send me in as a spy. I only work for them because I have to. Look at the communication if you don't believe me. No information is on there. I just had to let Grant know I was okay.” 

That last sentence; the way it's emphasised, the use of Grant's name, it's a foolish slip up, and Jemma realises much too late. 

“Grant Ward? What does he have to do with this? He went completely off grid, we couldn't find any information on his whereabouts...or yours.”

Jemma needs to dig herself out of this hole, but she starts talking a little too quickly. “It's complicated, but I can explain all of it if you'd just let me-" 

Daisy hasn't finished talking yet though.

“You want me to believe you're not actually giving secrets back to Hydra, but that you just need to let Ward know you're safe? Why?” 

As soon as the question is said, Jemma can see Daisy's brain ticking over, taking in Jemma's sudden, slightly anxious demeanour, figuring the truth. Daisy's face turns to stone. Her knuckles are stark white against the black chair.

“He cares about you.” It's not a question. More a realisation.

Jemma nods, afraid to speak.

“Does he love you?”

The question catches Jemma off guard, and so the word, despite her best effort, escapes, thick and heavy, like tar caught in her throat. 

_“Yes.”_

Daisy closes her eyes. She looks like she's struggling to find the words. Eventually she holds Jemma's gaze, the sober expression masking her face once more. “Do you love him?” 

Jemma is frozen to the spot. She can't bring herself to do or say anything in response; knowing that from this moment any chance of unifying them all again is now but a hopeless dream. But that becomes an answer in itself.

It's only a second, but she can't mistake the disgust that stirs Daisy's composed features; actual, ugly hatred. It's incredibly damning, and it forces Jemma to look at the ground. Her last saving grace goes with it. 

Redemption is futile. But Jemma can't just give up. “It's been three years. A lot can change. You have.” 

Daisy stands to her feet, hands balled into fists, her body physically shaking. Jemma shrinks back, having recently witnessed the damage her vibrations can do. 

“I didn't have a choice! I _had_ to learn to control these powers or devastate everyone around me. I felt like a monster! But Grant had a choice when he betrayed us all. And how long after that day did you decide it was okay to start fucking the same man who dropped your best friend to the bottom of the ocean?” 

Jemma's flinches at the accusation. “It's not like that at all! Grant and I–” 

“Do you actually hear yourself? Grant Ward is a traitor, Jemma! And a murderer. He works for _Hydra!_ For Garrett; the same man who ordered Quinn to shoot me!” 

“And everyone at Shield is a saint?” Jemma snaps, “Fury ordered for T.A.H.I.T.I to go ahead, even though it was so ethically and humanly wrong; patients asked to die! Gonzales is tagging and tracking these powered peo... _Inhumans_ , treating them like animals; just so if one poses a threat they can be eliminated, like putting down a biting dog. ”

“Those things were done, _are done_ , for the good of the people! Shield needs to make these decisions so the world can stay safe and in control!”

“Well so did Grant! He had to decide between the impossible! If he hadn't dropped Fitz from that plane he would be six feet under ground right now with a bullet in his brain!” 

Daisy lets out a harsh laugh. “If you're trying to say that Ward even remotely lets his conscience decide his actions, then I wouldn't even bother. All that matters to him is what he can do for Hydra.” 

Jemma moves to be closer to Daisy, but the barrier flashes up once again and she grits her teeth in frustration. “Grant had to struggle to come to terms with the fact that his only ever mentor, father figure, manipulated him and is doing a terrible thing. He doesn't blindly follow Hydra like Garrett does. He thought Garrett was trying for a better world, he was a confused kid! But he saw what was being done to those people and he believes they deserve a chance to choose themselves. That they shouldn't be forced to be pawns in other peoples games!”

“Ward doesn't care about anybody! He proved that to everyone the moment I saw Koenig's bloody corpse above me!” 

“The world isn't just black and white. Grant has made mistakes. He's had to do terrible things. I haven't forgiven him for it, but I do understand it. It's why we decided I would find a way back to Shield. Not to gather any intel but to show you what we wanted to do! To ask for your help!  
“I wish it could be different. If I could I'd go back and do something, anything, to keep myself from Hydra. But I learned a long time ago that I can't blame myself for that; for the situation I was forced into. I found a way to survive. For us to be a team again one day. To be reunited. We are on the same side! You just don't realise it yet!” Jemma's forcefully shouting now, as if the stronger the words are the more likely they are to embed themselves into Daisy's brain.

It doesn't seem to make a difference. Daisy's voice is cold when she finally talks. “I'm done here.”

“No! You have to listen to me, please, _Skye_ –” 

“It's Daisy.” 

And then she's gone. Replaced by a white, flickering wall.

The final piece to the prison.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to get the next scene up just as quickly as this one! (I'll try my best!)


End file.
